no es posible
by YnK.DPazha
Summary: a todos nos puede ocurrir...inventar algo o alguien de quien estamos seguros que no existe...o tal vez...es lo creiamos.
1. Chapter 1

**bueno...aqui un fic que se me ocurrio hace un tiempo sobre una serie que me gusta mucho...SHUGO CHARA..**

**dana: bueno en este fic los personajes ya estan en su primer año de segundaria, ya es la mitad del año escolar y casi no han cambiado...tal vez nagi se haya cortado un poco el pelo, tadasse tenga un corte mas masculino, amu tenga el pelo mas largo, y rima...puede, tal vez, ehh..una misera posiblidad de que se mas alta...por cierto para este cap tengo una invitada especial mi amiga...i-chan**

**i-chan: hola...estoy junto a dana-chan en un monto de ocio a las 2:06 de la mñn, despues de que dana se colo en mi casa... :3**

**dana: como sea aqui apareceran 3 nuevos personajes...inventados por mi...que tal vez les causen pesadillas,**

**i-chan: o males estomacales**

**dana: como sea shugo chara no me pertenece sino...quedaria la escoba...**

**pd: si este fic no les gusta pueden matar a i-chan...**

**i-chan: si pueden ma...espera dana que?

* * *

**

**no es posible...**

Despues devacaciones de primavera los chicos en el sala. Amu pensando en todo lo malo de este año, Tadasse pensando en Amuleto de corazon, Nagi pensando en como seguir engañando a amu, y Rima en como seguir chantagiando a **su** nagi. En esto entra el profesor seguido de 2 chicas, a lo cual tadasse abre la boca y rima queda en blanco. Tanto amu como nagi, estaban distraidos en sus pensamientos.

-buenos dias clase, hoy les presento a 2 com¿pañeras nuevas...por favor presentense...

-ohaio...me llamo Esperanza Lirio, y es un placer conocerlos (_creo)_...-dijo una chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos violetas, con un tono un tanto...?monotomo...¿misterioso?

Al escuchar esa voz amu da vuelta y casi da un salto...al menos eso basto para hacer reaccionar a nagi y voltearse para ver lo que sus amigos veian. Una de las chicas era la peli-negra ya mencionada antes...pero la otra era una muchacha alta de pelo largo tomado en una coleta alta, de un lindo morado brillante (casi exactamente igua que nagi) de ojos amarillentos...tal vez anaranjados, sonrisa sincera y tranquila...

-un gusto- era una voz bastante familiar para amu...igual que su querida amiga nadeshico-me llamo...- la sangre se le fue de la cara al pobre de nagi...era una copia casi exacta de nadeshico...de su otro (o otra) yo pero...- kuruzaki Naoko.- tadasse y rima suspiraron tranquilos, al menos ella era una persona real, a Amu le salio una sonrisa de desilucion en el rostro...pero nagi parecia hoja de papel...

-_"como es posible!...no es un clon...una copia exacta de lo que era nadeshico...no puedo creerlo hasta en el nombre se parecen...lo unico que faltaria es que tambien practique danza..."_

_-_bueno...-pronuncio el maestro- tengo unos asuntos importantes que hacer asi que por favor no destrullan la sala...ehh...quiero descir quedense tranquilos...mientras alguien puede llevar al joven fujisaki a la enfermeria parece que toda la sangre a desendido de su cuerpo...

-no...se...preo..preocupe estoy bien- trataba de sonar tranquilo pero su voz lo traisionaba...

-bueno...si ud. lo dice...Esperanza, Kuruzaki sientense atras del hoja de papel...eh...dijo el joven fujisaki

-como ud. dija viej...ehh...sensei-mensio lirio con una gotita...mientras que naoko asentia.

-hola- dijo naoko al sentarse

-hola, me llamo hinamori amu, aunque pueden llamarme amu, un placer kuruzaki-sam, Esperanza-sam

-dime Lirio, o lir, Amu-chan.

-a mi solo naoko...

-en ese caso es un placer, diganme tadasse

-rima- dijo la pequeña rubia

-y tu chico...eto...fujisaki-sam, como te llamas- dijo liro

-nagishico...espera...

-traes uniforme masculino, si es lo que quieres saber

-como adivisnaste...

-llamemosle "magia", por cierto nao-chan no esperaba verte aqui...

-si igual fue una sorpresa, la ultima vez que te vi fue en francia...en una actuacion

-actuas?- pregunto tadasse

-no, no yo bailo...danza tradicional japonesa

-como?- todos los ex-guardianes abrieron los ojos como platos...

-se quieren guardar silencio- dijo lirio...-total para conocernos queda tiempo, y no quiero que el primer dia el profesor me rete..._"total...todo pasa a su tiempo...nagishiko...no tienes idea..."_

_-_esper-sam tiene razon...-dijo naoko...-en el descanso podemos hablar...

* * *

**y bien...que os parece...**

**dana: miren si os gusta sigo si no...tal vez...**

**i-chan: si demuestren su amor por la maldad de dana**

**dana: que confianza me tienes...me conformo con un rewier...aunque tenga puros puntitos...**

**i-chan: disculpen las faltas de ortografía**

**dana e i-chan: nos vemos...**

**i-chan: si quieren**

**dana: recurden lo del principio pueden matar a i-chan...**

**i-chan: desde luego...esperen...COMO?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**cap 2 comentarios al final**

* * *

_**"solo es casualidad...pero parece que ella sabe"**_

Lirio caminaba tranquilamente por el patio de la escuela, inmediatamente en el descanso salio del salón, no soportaba tener gente cerca e intruceando por su alrededor su viva era "privada", además ese chico "nagi" parecía extrañado ante la presencia de naoko...pero ese era su problema, total ella estaba a cargo de cuidar a esa chica. Miro a su alrededor y se fijo en el cielo nublado, en cierta forma era deprimente...  
~°~°~°~°~°~_**  
**_Nagihiko no se sentía tranquilo, no todos los días conocías que tu creación era real, que esa persona que investate por necesidad, tenia un clon o mejor dicho era de verdad. Siempre pensó en deshacerse de una vez de ella, pero nunca considero la posibilidad de que encontrara a alguien como naoko, ella podía contar lo que había vivido todos estos años sin necesidad de mentir. Sin saber como ni cuando se encontró en el patio, ¿tan distraido estaba? Podía haberse tropezado o chocado con algo o alguien, lo único que atino fue a mirar a su alrededor, fijando su atención en un chica de cabello azabache...  
-Lirio-san, que haces aquí sola? -pregunto lo mas amable posible.  
-eh...hola nagi -voz era sombría- nada...  
-ah..._"habré dicho algo malo, parece enojada" eh lirio-_porque había dicho eso susurrando, el no tenia ni idea  
-dime lir, estoy acostumbrada, que pasa nagi?  
-pues desde hace cuanto tiempo conoces a naoko  
-pues...desde que nadeshiko apareció...-los ojos de lirio se iluminaron  
-¿como..conoces..ese lad...eh..ah mi hermana?_"¡¿como es que sabe eso?"  
-no tienes par que fingir, lo se...te vi ese día bailando, los movimientos eran hermosos, pero algo forzado para ser una chica...-_ahora lirio hablaba en susurros_- además...se mas de lo que parece, pero por el momento, no puedo decir nada..._

Nagihiko se quedo de hecho piedra, como...podía saber tanto. Estaba seguro que era un secreto intimo, de su familia y de algunos ex-guardianes...-por cierto- otra vez la voz de lirio  
-¿que sucede?-  
-me podrías decir ¿por que tienes un guardián chara? no solo tu lo tienes, si no todos esos chicos que me hablaron en clases...  
-pues es simple...espera -nagi reacciono de golpe- ¡¿Como es que los vez?  
-tengo uno...mira -se le mostró un huevo de color morado_, _con una balanza en dorado, con un sol y una luna en sus platillos(1), y por el otro lado un símbolo de viento- no se si esta despierta...o de buen humor_..._Yami(2)...despierta  
-que quieres Es -nagihiko se sorprendió al ver el guardián de lirio o mejor dicho la guardiana, tenia el cabello largo, negro como la noche y liso (igual que lirio), unos brillantes ojos violetas, piel blanca y expresión seria. Tenia puesto una falda corta negra, calcetas a rayas negras y grises largas, una polera morada y una boina negra en la cabeza-eh...este chico también tiene un guardián?..no, no es uno son 2 -el chico se sorprendió bastante-  
-como es que sabes eso?  
-yami es como, yo observadora, además ya te dije...se mas cosas de lo que parece...-temari y rhythm miraron curiosos  
-por que es que no pueden decir nada- pregunto temari amablemente  
-información clasificada(3)-respondieron las peli-negras enseguida...  
-pero...-lirio lo interrumpió  
-hay cosas que en este mundo, no se pueden decir de golpe...hay que estar preparado de cierta forma..._además es por la seguridad de algunos sm_-lirio dijo eso de forma bastante seria  
-sm?...pero -tinc! la campana se escucho en el patio-  
-me voy a clases-dijo lirio caminando, pero casi enseguida se detuvo y dio giro la cabeza- eh...nagi no vienes? -le dirigió una sonrisa al chico-  
-eh...-vio la sonrisa agradable de lirio- esta bien...

Nadie entendía como era que nagi se las había arreglado para llegar junto a lirio al salo, sobretodo porque esta parecía feliz, y desde que la conocían (2 horas mas o menos) no la habían visto mostar expresión alguna. Pero nagi tenia otra cosa en su cabeza...esa conversación con lirio...  
-_"hay algo que me inquieta...ella dijo algo sobre este mundo...y de los sm...EHH!¿ como este mundo? ¿no todos somos de este mundo?, es imposible que sea un ser de otro planeta o de otra dimensión...y sm...sm..sim...sinm...sinmagia...eh...ya estoy pensando incoherencias, sera mejor que olvide este tema y en mi casa me relaje. Además ¿por que Naoko debería preocuparme?, solo es casualidad que este aquí..."_

* * *

**creo que eso a sido todo...  
sean sinceros les gusto?...  
no hubo invitado especial en este cap...  
alguien quiere ser mencionado aqui...avisen!  
(1)=supongo que saben a que me refiero...  
(2)=sombra, oscuridad o algo asi...  
espero comentaios me subiran el animo en estos dias...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOOOO! Me pase media-hora haciendo un fic decente...y se desconecta el cargador del notebook! se apago en un segundo!  
Bueno, sin mas que pedir perdon lpor la demora es dejo este capitulo:**  
**Disclamer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, pero si Naoko y Lirio**

* * *

**_"Pasado extraño? No inventes"._**

Suspiro y miro a los lados, la lluvia seguia callendo y cada vez más fuerte, sino fuera por las chicas estaría empapado. Miro de reojo a su lado izquierdo Naoko sonria .?docid=24149013sctamente igual que el, parecia un clon perfecto; al otro lado, Lirio miraba monotonamente a quien se le cruzaba por delante, aunque cada vez que un persona mayor pasaba, sonreia ligeramente y inclinaba la cabeza. Y el, que estaba ahi no podia entender como llego a esta situación..

_**"Flas back"**** (Pov Nagi)  
**_

_**"Escuche murmurar a Amu, seguramente esta soñando con que se yo. No es que no me preocupe de ella, pero en estos momentos mi mente esta preocupada en otra cosa...o más bien otra persona. Miré de reojo hacia atras y si...ahi estaba ella. La persona que en todo este día me ha incomodado, ¿tener una copia exacta de un personaje inventado no es problema? Sí claro...  
**_

_** -Adios chicos!- Dije con un dulce sonrisa, estaba lloviendo fuerte y yo estaba solo. No queria que los demas se preocuparan porque no traje paraguas asi que les dije que tenia que hablar con alguien. Me molesta que se preocupen por mi, ademas ninguno vive en la misma dirreccion que yo asi que no es necesario que tengan que mojarce por mi...  
-Fujisaki, ¿qué haces todavia aquí? -A la chica dueña de la esa voz la reconoci en un segundo. Me di la vuelta y alli estaba la pelinegra, junto con Naoko.  
-Veran...pues...es...que...es que no puedo irme a casa -Estaba avergonzado a mas no poder.  
-Pues ven con nosotras, claro si es que quieres. Veras vivimos en esa dirreción -Naoko sonrio calmada y me señalo la dirreción..."  
**_

_**"Fin"  
**_

-Oye Naoko -La voz de Lirio lo saco de sus pensamientos- ¿Sigues jugando basquetbol(*1)?_**  
-**_Pues como tradición en mi familia sí, pero lo mio es el baile...  
-¿Por qué dices eso?_** -**_Nagi no aguanto la curiosidad.  
-Bueno en donde empiezo...¡Asi! Veamos, en mi familia todos son grandes jugadores de este deporte, y generalmente los varones lo juegan, pero yo no tengo hermanos, asi que mi padre me enseño a mi como jugar. Mi madre cuando estaba bien de salud me practicaba conmigo. Lo malo era que la unica escuela con un buen equipo, era solo de hombres..._**  
-**_So..¿Solo de chicos? -Fujisaki sintio que ella era lo contrario a su pasado.  
-Si, por lo cual yo era un chico "Masato, Kurusaki Masato" -Imita la voz de un chico- Bueno, despues de años de falsedad dije que se iva a Europa a probar la suerte...y desde entonces eh practicado danza...-Mira hacia los lados- Bueno mi casa queda en esa dirreción, asi que nos ¡vemos mañana!

Nagishiko empeso a caminar junto a Lirio, mientras que la lluvia aumentaba- _Eto...Lir- _Susurro su nombre para no molestarla. La mencionada lo miro de reojo -Pues, la luvia esta muy fuerte, si quieres puedes venir y quedarte en mi casa un rato es la que se encuentra en la proxima calle.  
-Bueno...considerando que como alumna de intercambio vivo sola, y estoy muerta de frio, no creo que sea mala idea ademas quiero hablar contigo_** -**_El chico tomo eso como un sí.

* * *

-¿De que querías hablarme?-El pelimorado miro a la chica, tenia todo el pelo mojado pero, ya no estaba escurriendo. Miro la ropa que tenia puesta, su madre le habia facilitado ropa de la que el usaba cuando era Nadeshiko.  
-De que el pasado de Naoko y el tuyo son inversos, ¿no crees? -Yami hablo, seria y sin rodeos, mirando a Temari y a Rhytnm.  
-Exacto gracias Yami, ¿no sientes que hay un especie de conección entre ambos? ¿Qué te incomodas al ver a alguien completamente contraría a ti? ¿Cómo si fuese el destino el que los junto? ¿Cómo si fuese un medio sobrenatural lo que la trajo aqui?  
-En realidad lo eh pensade desde esta mañana, pero la ma...-Se detuvo. ¿Qué la magia no existia? Si claro. Si no ¿cómo Temari y Rhythm estarían aqui? No tendría a sus guardianes, no existirian los guardianes charas. Todo lo que habia hablado con ella le llego de golpe a la cabeza SM "sin magia"- ¿Qu...qué s...qué se supone que eres tú? -Ambas pelinegras sonrieron felinamente...  
-Te contestare con otra pregunta, ¿en verdad quieres saberlo.-La chica de ojos violetas lo veia con facinación- Una vez que te asientas no hay vuelta a tras...

* * *

**Tatatata! Al fin lo termine!**

**¿Me creerían que aparte de lo que les dije al principio me sucedio otra tragedia?...Termine el fic...y lo voy a guardar...y dice tienes que iniciar secion...ok lo perdi todo...**  
**¿Que piensan? ¿Valio la pena el final? Eso espero..**  
**En 2 semanas el nuevo cap...lo haria antes pero tengo que seguir con mas fic ahora que tengo tiempo libre!**  
**Sayonara~!**  
**PD: No crean que me olvide:**  
**(*1)=A decir verdad no se como le diran o lo escribiran en su pais, si escriben "basketball" o "baloncesto"**


End file.
